Intergalactic Love A Tallest Red Love Story
by emeraldgal
Summary: 17 year old Zoe never was normal. She could eat as much junk food as she wanted and never get sick or overweight. She was an amazing piano player. Oh yeah, and she's 6'5. Always bullied because of her height, Zoe was always insecure. But will a certain Tallest change that? Oc/Red Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Zoe was never normal. Her mother tried to deny at first. Zoe had dark red velvet colored hair. Her deep, emerald eyes seemed to take in everything around her. Among the green in her eyes, there were small flecks of gold. A gold ring surrounded her green irises. Short, thick eyelashes framed her large eyes. Her baby skin was soft and milky white.

Normally, babies cry when they first come to the world, but Zoe didn't. She just looked around with her large eyes, taking in everything around her. She was quiet as could be as the nurses held her. And was even quieter when her mother took her. She almost never cried, barely made any sound at all. Her mother just figured it was a faze and she would grow out of it.

But as Zoe grew up, her couldn't deny it any longer. Zoe just wasn't normal. She could literally down an entire cup of pure cane sugar with no trouble. Her blood sugar levels never got dangerously high. She never had a sugar rush or a crash. She could eat as much junk food as she wanted and never got sick or overweight.

The one effect the food had on her body was it's growth. By age six, Zoe was 4'3. By age 11, she was 5'6. At age 14, she was 5'11. By the time she was 17, she was 6'5 and showed no signs of stopping. She had gone to many doctors, but no one could explain it. She was simply a medical mystery.

Zoe got bullied a lot at school for her height. According to her peers, girls should be short and guys should be tall. No guy would want a girl that was taller than him by even half an inch and Zoe towered everyone by at least three inches. Most people were scared of her. No normal girl was that tall. She was different and at her school, different was bad.

Since her peers were either scared of her or taunted her (or both), she didn't have any friends. So Zoe found comfort in something else: music. Zoe's singing voice was alluring. It was deep and sweet, though no one would ever tell her that. Frankly, she wouldn't care if her singing sounded like a cat had it's tail slammed in a door. She didn't sing in front of anyone anyways. And since a person's voice sounds different to them than everyone else, she didn't know what it sounded like. The only way for her to know is to record her singing, and no way in hell would do that.

Zoe usually played either piano or her electric keyboard when she sang. Sometimes she wouldn't sing at all, just softly press the keys to make a melody. She convinced her mother to have her bedroom sound proofed. "For privacy," she had said. But the real reason was she didn't want her mom to hear her sobbing her heart out every day after school.

Zoe always felt awkward at school. She felt clumsy on her long legs. She was always afraid she would step on one of her classmates. There were high schoolers who were 4'10., who only reached her waist. Her locker was on the top row, but she still had to bend down a little to open it. She had to duck slightly when she walked through a doorway. She always sat in the back of the class. But what Zoe hated most, was walking up to a teacher or adult with authority and talking to them. It was incredibly awkward when your superior had to crane their neck to look up at you and had look directly down to look at them.

The worst part was, Zoe felt awkward even at had to duck when she walked through a doorway. The counters in the kitchen were low to her, about the height of a chair. The couch was to short for her to lay on. There wasn't a dining table for all the ones they could find were too short. But with all of these inconveniences, Zoe's bond with her mother was strong but guarded

Her mother, Arianna, was a short woman standing at 5'3. She had flaming red hair that framed her rounded face in a bob. Her hazel eyes were often filled with worry for her only daughter. Arianna and Zoe both knew that Zoe got her height from her father, but they never spoke of him. Gaven Verhaust was sick man who raped Arianna when she was 20. He fled the country and was never heard of again. The only things Zoe inherited from her father was her height and her broad, strong shoulders. No one knew where she got her eyes. Another reason she was a mystery.

Arianna hated to see her daughter upset. Though Zoe wore a calm, emotionless mask, Arianna could see right through it. She knew her daughter had to duck when she walked through doorways and when walking up the stairs. She knew her daughter hated that they couldn't eat at a table like normal families. She knew her daughter hated it when she had to stoop down to hug her own mother. She knew all of it, and she did everything in her power to make her only girl happy.

Zoe loved her bedroom. She didn't have to duck to walk through it. Her bed room door and doorway was an inch or so taller than the others. Her walls looked like four large music sheets with over sized scales and notes. each wall was a different piece. The north wall was Beethoven's 9th Symphony. The east wall was Bach's Concerto in D Minor For Violins. The south wall was Mozart's Symphony No. 17 G Major. And the west wall was the classic Nutcracker. The ceiling was a collage of music notes and symbols. Her bed was a specially ordered extra King size. On the Nutcracker's wall, there was a large window that over looked Fatal Fall's large lake. On the window was a window seat with a deep red cushion. Sometimes Zoe would just sit on the seat, her knees hugged to her chest, and watch the lake.

Zoe had an embarrassing secret. She couldn't swim, but not for the reason you think. She couldn't swim, because she's deathly afraid of water. She hated herself for it. She hated the fact she was afraid of such a little thing. She hated that lake. She hated the fact she let the lake get to her. She would spend hours just glaring as the waves lapped the beach. The waves that came to shore, then rolled back to the black, deadly depths of the lake. She didn't know why she watched the lake since she hated it. She supposed it was a reminder., a reminder to herself that no matter if she hid or denied it, the lake and water would always be there.

But Zoe's favorite part of her room was the large baby grand piano in the nook. It's midnight black, smooth body seemed to always glow no matter what. And the glow always seemed to come from the inside, as if the music itself was just waiting, begging to be played. Inside the ebony seat were sheet and sheet of music, some of it classics and some of it her own work. She would play it when she was sad, happy, or just needed comfort. Her piano was her best friend.

~~~~

As Zoe descended the stairs one Monday morning wearing a black tee, faded flare cut jeans, and black and white ankle converse, she sighed deeply to herself. Her waist long red hair was in a loose fish tail braid, her naturally curled bangs were swept to frame her right eye. Her mother had left for work already. Zoe quietly put two slices of bread in the toaster and pushed down the lever. As she waited for the toast be ready, she took out the jam, a butter knife, a creme de pirouline, and a plate.

_"I wanna be an idle teen, I wish I hadn't been so clean," _she sang softly. The toast popped up and she put the slices on the plate and spread the jam on them. _"I wish I'd been, I wish I'd been a teen, teen idle. Wish I'd been a prom queen, fighting for the title. Instead of being sixteen and burning up a bible. Feeling super! super! super! suicidal.," _she sang and she crumbled the pirouline in the toast. Zoe leaned back on the counter and began to eat.

As she ate, she watched out the bay window as the sun rise up. After breakfast, she brushed her teeth, slipped her navy blue messenger bag over her shoulder, and took a deep breath. "Today is going to be different," she told herself and walked out the door to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Almighty Tallest Red sat in his command chair next to his co-ruler Purple. "Incoming transmission from Earth," one of the irkens said.

"Must be Zim," Red said,"Put him up." Over time, Zim had proven that Earth, though covered in that hideous water and stupid humans, could be very useful to the Armada. He had also miraculously became a little less annoying and actually was coming up with better plans. They still failed, true, but they were failing less and less every time. red had to hand it to him, Zim didn't give up.

"My Tallest," Zim saluted, "I have gained more information regarding the hyoomans."

"Report," Red told him.

"Well, the school I go to is near a different one called a 'hi-skool; where older children go to learn." Red nodded. Zim had told him before the the humans had three of these 'schools.' "And I have observed something about the humans."

"Well?" Purple asked.

"It appears," Zim told them, in some disbelief, "that human females are outcasts if they are tall."

"What?!" the two tallest practically yelled.

"Yes," Zim nodded, "Human females are well liked if they are short and human males are accepted if they are tall. "

The two rulers just stared at him. Red couldn't believe his antennae. Human females are _rejected_ if they are tall? When an irken male looks for a mate, tallness is the first thing he looks for. true, most irkens don't mate today like they did before the Armada but still. How can tallness be unattractive?

"I actually have observed a tall human female but treated such a way. I observed it outside the 'hi-skool' and sent a probe to follow and record the human.," Zim reported, pulling out a disk, "Would you like to observe?"

"Yes," Red said immediately. He was curious about this girl. He wanted to know why her height was such a big deal. Zim nodded and inserted the disk.

As it was loading, Purple asked, "Just how tall is this girl, Zim?"

"6'5, my tallest."

The two rulers looked at each other. This girl was as tall as them! "Uh, how old is she?" Red asked.

"17 Earth years," was the reply. The disk was fully loaded and began to play.

~Recording of that morning~

A tall female human appeared on the screen. Her eyes were strange. Instead of one color, there were four! They reminded Red of rings. The outer ring was white and was the biggest one. The next one was a deep, dark green, the green of those precious stones Zim had shown them, what were they called? Emlars? Emrads? Whatever. The smallest 'ring' was actaully a black dot in the center of her eye. Compared to the other humans around her, Red figured this eye arrangement was normal. What was _not _normal however,were the small flecks of gold in the green part of her eyes. Actually, now that he looked closer, there was a small ring of gold around the green part of her eyes! How odd...

What was even odder were her antennae, for that was they had to be, millions and millions of thin, flame red antennae. Most of the red antennae was tied back in an odd looking style, but a bit of smaller ones were swept next to her right eye. The tied up antennae ended at her waist.

She was also dressed strange. She wore a black shirt with sleeves that only covered her shoulders. Her pants were made of some pale blue material that looked rough. And her black and white shoes only went to her ankles.

A dark blue bag was slung over one shoulder as she walked onto the school grounds. All of the other humans stared at her and whispered to each other. The tall female just kept an emotionless face and walked up the step to the building. Ducking slightly, she walked through the doors and to a row of metal boxes. She had to bend over slightly to open hers on the top row. She placed her bag in the strange metal box, pulled out some books and folders before shutting the box and walking into a classroom.

The female walked to the farthest desk and sat down, the teacher nowhere in sight. She pulled out a sheet of paper with strange bars on it and began to draw even stranger symbols. A few minutes later, three teenage girls no taller than 5'6 walked in. The brunette whispered to the blonde who looked over at the taller female and smirked. The three nonchalantly walked over to the redhead. The blonde slammed her hands on the desk, causing the redhead to look up. "What do you want, Melanie?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," the blonde, Melanie, said smirking. The taller girl raised an eyebrow. Melanie looked down at the paper. "What do we have here?" she asked, snatching the paper in her fist.

"Hey," the redhead yelled, jumping up, reaching for, but one of the brunettes tripped her. The taller girl fell down, breaking the fall with her shoulder.

"Symphony No. 13? What the hell? You write music?" Melanie laughed horrendously.

"Yeah," the taller girl defended, stand up, "So what?"

"Lame!" a brunette called. Melanie snorted and tore the paper in two.

"No!" the redhead yelled, grabbing the pieces.

"Oops," Melanie shrugged, grinning. The flame headed girl held the pieces protectively to her chest. More students began to file into the room. They sat in their desks and watched the scene.

"Look at yourself!" Melanie scoffed, pushing the girl. The redhead took a step backwards. Her long legs tripped over her desk and she fell on her back. Her head hit another desk and she groaned. "You can't even stand on your own freakishly long legs!" Melanine let out another horse like laugh.

The teacher walked in the room and to her desk. ""Strider! Overland! Shough! To your seats!" the teacher called. She looked over at the redhead. "Evverland, get back in your desk," she said, but slightly less harsh.

"Yes, ma'am," the girl mumbled, her cheeks tinged pink in embarrassment.

Personally, Red could not believe what he had just witnessed. Had they been irken, those girls would have been shot out an airlock immediately for something like that. He managed to break his star at the screen to see Purple and every elite in the room was staring at the screen in shock. No one, _no one, _talked at a superior like that! Not only had Melanie talked cruelly to someone taller than her, but she had touched, _shoved, _ someone taller than her and laughed at their expense. And they weren't even punished! Something was defiantly screwed up about that planet.

Zim appeared back on the screen. "I could show you more, but that's basically what the whole is like," he said.

Red glanced at Purple who was still staring in shock and disbelief at the screen. "Transmit the rest over and we'll watch it later. In the meantime, gather as much information about these humans as possible. You've done good," Red told Zim. The invader saluted and cut the link. Red turned to Purple. "Well?"

"That is messed up," his co-ruler said, "She's taller than all of them and they disrespect her?"

"Yes," Red muttered more to himself, "We need to learn as much as possible about this human." He turned to the elites. "Back to work!" he ordered and the irkens scurried back to their stations.

While Purple distracted himself by stuffing his face with chips, Red sat down to think. This human was different than the rest, for reasons other than her height. He needed to know more. He hated not knowing. He wanted to know more, and after all, Red always got what he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

Red and Purple were sitting in their command chairs. The rest of the day was going rather slow. No immediate calls or business to attend to. While Purple was content with killing time by stuffing his face with doughnuts, Red wanted to do something a little more... productive. He figured now would be a good time to finish watching the disk.

~~~

The teacher at the front of the room was droning on about linear equations and how important they are in life. But Zoe was paying more attention to the wall clock above the door than the teacher. _'One minute and 30 seconds till freedom,' _she thought. Tick, tick, tick. The seconds ticked by. _'One minute and fifteen seconds,' _she thought.

"And then you subtract 6x from both sides," the teacher continued.

_'45 seconds till freedom.'_

"...That would then get y alone so you could equal it to this..."

_'30 seconds...'_

"And that's your equation. Now, you make a table to find the coordinates. I suggest 0,1,2, and 3..."

_'15 seconds... Dammit clock! Why must you slow down! Don't slow down the last few seconds of this! Please!'  
_  
"...Now that your table is filled in, you can graph it!"

_'Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven.. Six... Five... No! Come on! Faster!'  
_  
"...Remember to start with the x axis. It's a common mistake..."

_'Four... Three... Speed up! Come one please! I'll be your best friend, clock! We can hang out and eat ice cream! I'll make sure no one aims spit balls at your glass!'  
_  
"And when drawing your line, please use a ruler. A line is straight, not a curving thing."

_'Two... Please clock! Pretty, pretty please with a cherry, hot fudge, caramel, and sprinkles on top!'  
_  
"And also extend the line beyond your coordinates with arrows. It's not a segment, remember."

_'One... FOR THE SAKE OF ALL THAT IS SWEET AND CRUNCHY, THIS IS THE LONGEST SECOND EVER!'  
_  
A shrill ring cut through the air. Every student jumped up, but no one was faster than Zoe. She sprung up like a supple tree branch that was held back and raced out of the class room as fast as her long legs could carry her, and that was pretty fast. She took long, graceful strides as she ran, unlike everyone else who took quick little steps on their shorter legs.

She was out of the school within a minute. She wanted to get home as soon as physically possible, but was unfortunately blocked by Melanie. Zoe tried to walk around the blonde, but was surround by her gang. "Hello, Zoe," Melanie said in sickly sweet voice.

Zoe sighed. "What do you want, Melanie?"

"Well, we were very rudely interrupted by our teacher, remember?"

"Vaguely," the redhead muttered.

Narrowing her eyes, Melanie took a step closer to Zoe. "Well, I just want to finish what we started is all."

"You mean what _you_ started?" Zoe asked, taking a small step back.

"Same thing," the blonde said with a grin. Fatal Falls Lake was right next to the high school and the girls were only a few feet from the dock. The rest of Melanie's gang joined the ring. With an evil grin, Melanie announced, "It's a lovely afternoon for a swim, don't you think?"

Zoe's eyes widened in fear and realization. "N-n-no!" she spluttered.

"Oh, I think it is!" Melanie said as two girls grabbed Zoe. one took her arms the other took her legs and began to lead her to the dock.

'You don't understand!" Zoe cried as she tried to kick free. Two other girls took a hold of her. 'I can't swim!"

Melanie snorted. "Of course you can! Any real person can swim."

As they lead Zoe closer to the edge of the dock, she began to fight more. "No, no! I really can't! I can't swim!" The girls swung her back and forth, gaining momentum. Melanie gave a hoarse like snortish laugh and began to tauntingly sing:

_'Rock a bye baby,  
On the treetop.  
When the wind blows,  
The cradle will rock.  
When the bow breaks,  
The cradle will fall.  
And down will come baby,  
Cradle and all!'_

Tears began to well up in Zoe's eyes. She began to somewhat sob, "No! I can't! I can't swim! I'm an aqua-phobic!"

One of the girls stopped and looked at Melanie. "Hey, Mel. What if she's telling the truth? What if she really can't swim?"

"Oh, come on!" Melanie snorted, "Of course she can. Maybe your just scared." And just as quick the hesitation appeared on the girl's face, it was gone. The girls were now on the edge of the dock. "Lordjeasusalmightysomeoneple asesaveme!" Zoe cried. With a heave, the girls flung Zoe out into the lake. "LORDJESUSGODALMIGHTYPLEASEDE ARLLORDSAVEMEHEAVENHAVEMERCY !" she screamed and plunged into the icy waters.

The band of girls on the dock burst into laughter. They laughed for a few minutes until one girl asked, "Hey. Shouldn't she have come up already?" They peered down into the lake but only saw the deep, gray-blue water.

"Uh... Mel?'" one girl asked.

Melanie looked over at the girls around her. "Let's get outta here," she said quickly. The band quickly ran off, fleeing from the lake. The waters were still and deathly silent until there was a frantic splash and a body broke the surface. Gasping for air and scared out of her mind was Zoe. Her red hair was dark and clinging to her back. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead and in her eye. She somehow pushed herself over to one of the poles supporting the dock and clung to it for her life. Leaning to her left, Zoe threw up half a gallon of lake water and most of her lunch. Breathing hard, she looked around her. The water was up to her chest. Her long legs were wrapped around the wet wood while her arms hugged it to her chest. She pressed her face against the greenish moss and closed her eyes. Her white, creamy skin looked ghostly pale and slightly green it the water.

After a few minutes, Zoe managed to slowly shimmy up the pole. One she reached the top she flopped onto the dock and rolled on her back where she took in huge gasps of air. Her lower legs still dangled from the dock while her arms lay spread like an eagle but limp on the now wet wood. As Zoe opened her eyes, it thundered and rain began to pour down onto the limp body on the dock. Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with the lake and rain water. Slowly getting up, Zoe half trudged, half stumbled home.

The door slammed open and Arianna ran over to her daughter. "Zoe!" she cried, "Where were you? I was getting worried! Why do you smell like lake water?" Zoe just looked at her, hung her damp school bag on it's peg, and stumbled up the stairs. Pushing the door open and kicking it shut (almost breaking the probe following her), Zoe collapsed on the bed in a spell of sobs and cries. Her entire body shook with each heart breaking sob. Tired, cold, wet, and scared, she cried until she was out of tears.

Sniffing, she glanced out the window and saw the lake. the very lake that nearly took her life minutes ago. Angry, sad, and embarrassed, Zoe roughly pulled the black and white curtains over the window. She felt so weak, so stupid. Why was she so scared of something so simple? It was water, for crying out loud! Hell, she needed it to survive! She was a 6'5, 17 year old and was scared of a little water? Zoe let out a humorless laugh. "It's water, for hell's sake!" she muttered to herself., "And I almost died because I'm scared of something I need to live! What the hell is wrong with me?!" She screamed at her self and pounded her fist on the window frame. "God, why am I such a freak?" she asked herself.

Sobbing, she slid down the wall and onto the floor at the foot of her bed where she curled up in a ball and sobbed. Her lungs ached and she couldn't breath very well. Her breaths came in short, hoarse gasps as she cried. Her braid had came out and her wet hair hung over her face and torso like a damp, dark, threaded curtain.

~~~~~~

Red blinked. He blinked again. And again, trying to process what he had just witnessed. The tallest female he had ever seen, was bullied because of her height and nearly drowned in that cursed water that infesting that horrible planet? He clutched the soda can he was holding until it began to dent. "What in the name of Irk just happened?" Purple asked. Red turned to see Purple starring at the now blank screen, a doughnut halfway to his mouth.

"Something very, very screwed up," Red muttered, more to himself than to his co-ruler.

"She just... is tall and almost... the heck?" Purple sputtered, unable to comprehend what he had seen.

"Yes," Red mumbled. You know, Pur. I think I just thought of a way to get rid of these slow days." he said, giving his co-ruler a smirk. After a moment of thinking, Purple saw what he was getting at. He grinned and nodded. "Contact Zim!" Red ordered. One of the communicators patched Zim in.

"Yes, my Tallest?" Zim saluted.

"Zim," Red started, while Purple still sat there, wide eyed and mouth hanging open. "How is the teleporter coming?"

"Almost done, my Tallest," Zim informed, "In fact, I should have it fully functioning by tomorrow."

"Zim, can this teleporter teleport living beings?" the red clad tallest asked.

Zim thought for a second. "Yes, it I think it should. I'll do some tests on that."

"Well, when you are sure it can, we want you to send a human to the Massive."

"As a slave?" Zim asked, slightly confused.

"Yeah," Purple piped up, chowing down on a doughnut.

"But not just any human," Red clarified, "The one you sent a probe to observe."

Zim nodded and saluted. "Very well, my Tallest. I will send the human over before tomorrow is over."

"Good," Red nodded.

"Invader Zim, signing off." And with that, the short invader disappeared from the screen.

Purple looked at Red and asked with a cheek grin, "Is it tomorrow yet?" Red rolled his eyes at his friend's antics but smiled. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

* * *

_**I hope that wasn't too cruddy a chapter. I don't Zoe to be a Mary Sue or for Red to automatically fall in love with her, you know? Please tell me if I start to go down that road. Any who, hope you liked it! :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

As soon as Zim cut the transmission, he went straight to work on the teleporter. After several hours of continuous labor, the invention was finished. All that was left to do was find a living test subject. Zim glanced at the digital clock on the computer and noted it was 1:30 AM. Zim only shrugged to himself. His PAK gave him nutrients and energy, so sleep wasn't really necessary. He discovered that a few five minute naps at the computer would suffice. But there was no time for a nap now, not even a short one. He had to make sure the teleporter could successfully teleport living beings with out harming them. His Tallest made it perfectly clear to Zim that they did _not_ want the human girl harmed.

Zim grabbed a common Earth rat from it's cage and placed it in the chamber. He entered the coordinates for an empty cage on the other side of the lab and pressed a button. The rat began to turn fuzzy and pixilate before disappearing all together. A few seconds later, Zim heard a squeak from the previously empty cage. Turning around he saw the perfectly healthy rat now confined in its cage. Grinning to himself Zim shouted, "INGENIOUS!" Now all he had to do was think of a way to get the high schooler in his lab and in the teleporter before tomorrow was over. For the next four hours, he mixed chemicals together and created his own spray that would knock a person unconscious with only a single sniff.

Zim looked at the clock that read 5:30 AM. He slipped the pocket sized can of spray into his right glove, double checked the teleporter and headed upstairs. He put on his disguise, told GIR to watch the base, to which the small robot said something about taquitoes, and headed off for school.

Zim really didn't care about school. All of the things an irken needs to know was downloaded into their PAK moments after coming out of the test tube. besides, all Miss Bitters ever talked about was doom and the destruction of Earth and all of humanity. At first Zim found it amusing, but now it was only tiresome. He usually just tuned her out and thought about more important things. For instance, how to get the tall human into his base. One piece of crucial information Zim had, was that the middle school got out 30 minutes before the high schoolers. The high school was only a 15 minute walk from the middle school. He supposed he could jump out from behind a tree and spray her, but he didn't want to risk getting caught. He also knew she was usually one of the first to leave school.

Soon enough, 3:00 came and the 5-8th graders were set free. Zim calmly waked to the high school, thinking of a plan. He thought and thought but nothing was good enough. Every plan had too many risks, whether it was being caught or accidentally harming the girl. When Zim got to the wall that was around the corner of the school, he sat on it and crossed his arms in thought. It was quiet until...

"There you are, Zim!" Zim looked at see Dib.

"What do you want, Dib-human?" Zim asked impatiently.

"What do I want? What do I want?!" Dib practically screamed, "I want the world to see that you're an alien! And that I'm not crazy!"

"But you do have a large head," Zim pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Dib asked, " AND MY HEAD IS NOT THAT BIG!" Zim snickered and Dib narrowed his eyes. "Oh, so you think it's funny? I'll show you funny!" And with that, Dib took out a large water bottle and dumped it on Zim's head. The irken screamed and fell to the sidewalk, withering and squirming as the water burned his skin like acid. At that exact moment, Zoe walked around the corner with her bag over her shoulder. The teen was dressed nearly the same as yesterday except her hair was down with a black headband keeping her bangs out of her eyes. When Zoe saw Dib and Zim, her eyes widened. She swung her so it rested on her back and ran over to Zim, kneeling down.

"What the hell is going on?" she demanded.

"He's an alien!" Dib told her, "And I just proved it! See? His skin is burning! He's allergic to water!"

"Zim is not allergic to water" Zim lied, putting on the innocent, hurt boy look, "Zim is allergic to citrus. You poured water mixed with lemon juice on me!" He made his voice weak and scratchy, his eyes looking pained as they gazed into Zoe's. Zoe put her hand on Zim's cheek and gave him a pitied look before shooting Dib a death glare.

"Wha? No!" Dib sputtered, "He's lying!"

"I suggest you leave, before I call the police," Zoe said, her voice calm, but warning.

Dib gulped and tried again. "Bu-but he's-" He stopped when Zoe pulled out her cell phone. Dib shot Zim a glare before he ran away to his home.  
Zoe kept her eyes trained on Dib until he was out of sight before looking at Zim.

"I'm so sorry he did this to you," she said to Zim.

"This is nothing," Zim lied, faking a cry, "He usually does worse." Zoe pulled him into a hug. Over her shoulder, Zim grinned to himself. This was his best plan yet. It was too easy to mess with human emotions!

Zoe pulled away so she could look at Zim. "Do you want me to walk you home? Just in case?" Zim nodded, internally congratulating himself on his amazing acting skills. Zoe gave him a small smile. "Okay" she said standing up. She took Zim's hand in hers and the two began to walk. While Zim lead them to his base, Zoe told him, "I know what it feels like to be bullied."

Zim looked up at her. "Why?" he asked, even though he already knew why.

Zoe sighed. "My height. Apparently I'm too tall and no guy will ever like me because I pass them up by at least three inches."

"I get bullied because of my skin condition," he told her, mentally smirking at his sob story.

"That's terrible," Zoe said as the two crossed a street.

"Yeah, that's why the Dib-thing thinks I'm an alien." Zoe gave a small chuckle at Zim's name for the other boy. The two soon came to Zim's house. Zoe walked him up to the door and was about to leave when the irken gripped her hand tighter. "Can you stay with me for a while?" he asked with wide, teary eyes, "My parents won't be home for a few hours and I'm scared someone will come and hurt me."

Zoe gave him an understanding look. "Of course I will," she said, "Just let me text my mom telling her where I am." Zim nodded and led Zoe inside. She sat on the couch and texted her mother. Zim sat next to her. "We should probably know each others names if I'm going to be staying with you," Zoe said with a grin.

Zim grinned back. "I'm Zim," he said.

Zoe laughed, "And I'm Zoe." At that moment GIR walked in, thankfully in his dog disguise. "Aw! You have a dog?" Zoe asked.

"Uh yeah," Zim said nervously, hoping Gir wouldn't say anything. Luckily, the little robot didn't He just walked over to Zoe and smiled. Zoe laughed and picked him up, petting his head.

"Oh, Zoe?" Zim asked.

"Yeah?" Zoe turned her head, but collapsed as Zim sprayed with the knock out spray. Zim grinned to himself at his ingeniousness.

"Aww!" GIR whined, "I was gonna show her da piggy!"

"Not now, GIR," Zim said as he dragged the unconscious teen down to his lab. He put her carefully in the teleporter, taking care not to injure her in any way. He did not want to face his Tallest's wrath. He called his leaders. "Invader Zim reporting, sirs."

"Do you have the girl?" Red asked.

"I'm entering the coordinates as we speak" Zim said, "I'm sending her to the entrance deck."

"We have two guards waiting for her," Red told him. Zim pressed a button and Zoe slowly began to pixilate, then disappeared.

Zoe slowly opened her eyes and held a hand to her forehead. "Ugh," she groaned, slowly sitting up, "What truck hit me?" She looked up and saw two short, green aliens with sharp looking objects looking down at her and her eyes widened. "What the-? How did-? Who are-? What the hell?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Who the crap are you?" Zoe asked, slightly freaking out. The two aliens began to walk towards her and she back away. "What's going on? How the hell did I get here?" One of the short, green guys slapped some odd looking cuffs on her wrists. "What the hell?!" she screamed, "Dude if you don't tell me what's going on, I will kick your sorry ass to the other side of the cosmos " The green alien pulled out a device that looked like a remote and pressed a button. A sudden shock of electricity surged through her and she yelled out in pain, falling to her knees. The other alien had a spear like object in his hands and poked her back, forcing her to stand up and start walking forward. "Where are we going?" Zoe demanded, only to get the response of another surge of electricity. The two green aliens forced her down a hallway and through a maze of corridors.

Red was getting impatient. How hard was it to lead a human girl to the bridge? "Can't trust these stupid guards to do anything," he mumbled. Everyone on the bridge, including the irkens in charge of transmitted messages, turned their heads towards the door as they heard a commotion.

"I'll ask you again, you stupid green midget! Where the hell are we going?!" The door opened revealing two irken guards and a handcuffed and very pissed off human. One of the guards nudged her forward. "Hey!" Zoe turned to the guard, "Watch where you're poking that stick, buddy! And you!" She swiveled her head to face the other guard, "I swear, if you press that button one more time, I WILL SHOVE THAT MOTHER FUCKING REMOTE DOWN YOUR TINY, ALMOST NONEXISTENT THROAT!"

"Enough!" Red called as the irken guards shoved the fuming human forward, "I said to bring her to the bridge. Not at any point in time did I say to cuff and electrocute her!" The short aliens stared at their leader in fear. "Now get out of my sight before I shoot you out the airlock!" The two guards practically ran each other over as they scurried out. Red turned to see Zoe looking at him with her head cocked to one side as if studying him.

The human was dressed similarly like in the probe video. She wore a solid white tee shirt and a black half jacket. She also wore navy blue boot cut jeans and the checkered converse. Her flame red hair was in tight ringlets that ended at her waist and bounced when she walked. Even her bangs were curled. On her right wrist was a blue survivor bracelet made of survival rope. She wore no make up, though she really didn't need to. Natural just seemed to be her look.

"Alright," Zoe said flatly, "let's start with the basic questions: Who are you, where are we, and why am I here?" Red only smirked as he motioned to Purple, who was watching while eating a doughnut. The two irken leaders hovered down from their seats and in front of her.

"We," Red stated rather proudly, "are the Almighty Tallest, leaders of the irken empire."

"And we're on a ship!" Purple threw in, not wanting to be excluded. Zoe arched an eyebrow while Red gave him his 'shut up before you screw this up!' look.

"We are on the _Massive_, the biggest and best space craft ever created," Red added.

"That's what I said," Purple argued. Red rolled his eyes while Zoe suppressed a smirk.

"As for why you're here," Red started. He turned to all of the irkens watching. "Get back to work!" he demanded. The aliens quickly turned back to their monitors. He turned back to Zoe who was holding up her wrists. "Oh, you won't be needing those," he said, reaching over, unlocking them and flinging them to some unknown corner of the room. "Follow us."

Zoe walked out of the room between the two leaders and down a corridor. "You see, we do not know much about the human race," Red said, looking at her, "but we do know that the majority are quiet unintelligent." Zoe squinted and raised an eyebrow at him accusingly at that. "However, we noticed you are quite the opposite."

"And how exactly do you know that?" she asked.

"We sent a probe out and observed you from here."

"So, you stalked me from outer space," she deadpanned.

"I would say it was more like learning about a new species."

"And I would say it was more like stalking," she argued.

Red smirked. "Call it what you like," he said, "it still happened." Zoe narrowed her eyes at him. "We also noticed," he continued, "that you are different in other ways. Your height for example."

"Yeah. I've noticed that a lot of the guys on this ship are really short," she said, looking at him. If he wasn't hovering they would be exactly the same height.

"Mm," Red nodded, "That is why we are the leaders. Irkens are normally short and only the tallest can rule." Zoe made a mental note that their race was known as 'irkens'.

"You're in charge because you're tall?" she asked and whistled low, "Man, if that was how things went on Earth I'd be ruling that planet." Red smirked at her. "So, you're saying I'm here because I'm different?"

"You show potential," Red said, "Something that would be wasted on that forsaken planet." Zoe gave a slight nod.

"Yeah," she agreed,"can't deny Earth kinda sucks." She turned to Red. "But what do you mean by 'potential'?" A loud crunch was heard. The human and red clad tallest looked over at purple who was obliviously munching on some chips.

"What?" the co-ruler asked defensively, "I'm hungry!" Red only sighed and shook his head as Zoe looked at the purple clad ruler oddly. They stopped outside a door. Red entered in a code and a door slid open revealing a black and white themed room. Zoe stepped inside cautiously and curiously looked around.

"This is where you will be staying," Red said with a sweep of his arm.

"Question," she said turning to face him, "Just how long exactly will I be here?" Red only smirked as he and Purple backed out the room. The door slid closed and a click was heard. Walking up to the door, she saw no handle or any way to get out from the inside. Zoe sighed. _'Yep,' _she thought as she walked over to the bed and collapsed face first into a pillow, _'it's official. I've been abducted.'_

* * *

_**Sorry it's so short! I just really needed to update. It's not really fair I left you all with a cliff hanger! Review so i know what to improve on. Favorite so I know you like it. Follow so you'll be told right away when new chapters are posted. :)**_


End file.
